The Boomerang Effect
by NotALoveSong88
Summary: Definition of being a boomerang- going back to the same guy/girl no matter how many times they dump you or break your heart. Ally is definitely a boomerang, but is Austin one as well?
1. Chapter 1

**The Boomerang Effect**

**Chapter One**

Waking up in his bed, something seemed wrong. He wasn't there. I sit up in his bed, the air cold but still I felt clammy from the heat from last night. It was our 3 week anniversary again, probably the 6th time we'd celebrated out 3 week anniversary. So he took me out to a really nice restaurant, dressed up in a black suit which looked extremely sexy on him. I dressed up for him as well of course, wearing a sensible yet sexy red dress. And lets just say when we got back to his flat, we were a little less sensible…

I smile as I ruffle up my already messy hair due to his fingers running through them so many times. I climb out of bed, grabbing all of my clothes that had been tossed around the room that night, getting dressed about to go downstairs I notice a note on the nightstand.

_Hey Ally._

_I had a really awesome night, truly I did. But I don't think things are going to work between us. Cassidy just got back in town and I totally have a shot with her fine ass! _

_Dallas_

Are you fucking kidding me?!

My eyes sting with tears as I grab my shoes and run down the stairs, still re-reading the note inside my head. Torturing myself as I rushed out of his flat. How can I fall for such an ass hole over and over again?!

Calling a cab, I call my best friend since birth.

"Hello Ally-Gator!" he laughs.

"Austin, can you meet me at my house in about 20 minutes?" I say, my breath heavy from running and attempting to hold back tears at the same time.

"Gator I live next door, I can be there in 2 seconds, well, after I've gotten dressed of course"

"Well, I'm not at home yet"

"Where are you?"

"Coming home from Dallas's" I reply, he inhales deeply, waiting a few seconds before saying anything else.

"Oh yeah" he says through clenched teeth. "I remember, it was your 3 week anniversary…again" he says, whispering the last word, thinking I could hear, but I do, and I choose to ignore it.

"Yep, and he dumped me, again" I cry just as the cab pulls up. "hang on" I say to him before climbing into the cab and telling the driver my address. "Back"

"How did he do it this time?"

"He left a note on the bedside table! What kind of jerk does that!"

"Dallas does! I thought you would have known that by now!" he whispers just loud enough for me to hear it.

"Don't be a jerk Austin, I've had enough of jerks today and the days only just started!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I'll be at your house by the time you get back with ice-cream and whatever soppy chick flick I can find at your house" he sighs.

"You're the best friend I could ask for" I say, smiling at how amazing he was.

"Ok, see you soon" he sighs, hanging up the phone.

By the end of the cab ride I'm sure the driver is both disturbed from my mascara stained face and a little horny from my dress, so I pay him and get out as quickly as I can, rushing to the door which was already open. Austin sitting on the couch in the living room, the menu music to Wild Child playing in the background, the table covered in an assortment of sweets and ice-cream.

"Seriously, you are the best" I cry, walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his waist, his hands placing themselves gently on my hips, his chin resting on the top of my head. He knows by know not to bother asking to hear what happened or to try and reassure me that its for the better because we've been through this so many times already. Too many times.

"Go on, get changed and wipe that shit off your face, then we can get this stupid girly movie finished and I can have some Ben and Jerry's cookie dough" he says, making me laugh. I make my way upstairs as he collapses on the couch, opening an Ice-cream tub.

"Don't start without me!"

"Aw come on!" he shouts as I walk into my room.

I quickly change into my dark blue joggers with Hollister written down the left leg in bright pink writing, an old Panic! At The Disco top I got from their tour and some bright pink fluffy socks. I go into my bathroom and wash off the black mascara that had ran down both my cheeks down to my chin and tie my hair back into a ponytail. Usually I wouldn't let myself be seen by anyone like this, but it was Austin, and I could be like this with Austin. He was my best friend after all.

"Mmmm" I hear as I walk down the stairs, collapsing over the back of the couch I see Austin putting a huge spoon full of cookie dough into his mouth, speeding along the process when he see's me glaring.

"I told you not to start without me" I laugh at how guilty he looks, grabbing the tub and seeing that half of it had gone!

"I couldn't help it, you know how much I love cookie dough!"

"Pass me the spoon, and play the movie already!" I laugh, diving into the ice-cream which I only end up getting about 3 spoon full's of since Austin steals the tub back.

* * *

By then end of the film the credits start to roll and I look over at Austin who had fallen asleep about half way through. The tub of Ben and Jerry's still in his hand, his mouth open, drooling a tiny bit.

"Hey!" I shout, grabbing a cushion from the couch and throwing it at him, making him practically jump out of his seat.

"Hu?!… Wow, that was, that was a really good movie" he says, trying to recover from almost falling off the couch a second ago.

"You missed nearly the whole thing!" I laugh.

"Yeah, but I know that basically half the time you were just drooling over that Alex Pettyfer dude, am I right or am I right?" he laughs, throwing the cushion back.

"Ok, your right" I laugh back.

"Ally, I have to ask. After everything that's happened with Dallas, breaking up over text and email and now note…"

"Austin, where are you going with this?" I sigh, knowing we were no longer having fun.

"Why do you keep going back to him?"

"I don't know. I guess he has some sort of trick to make me think he's changed"

"Over the period of like 2 days you think he's changed?"

"I didn't say he actually did, he… he always does something cute to make me think that it will be different, but I know it wont be. So I'm not going to fall for it anymore!"

"Your sure you can do that?" Austin asks, looking apprehensive.

"I know I can. As soon as we go back to school on Monday, if he tries to talk to me, I'm going to ignore him. He's not worth any of my time!"

"I'll remember you said that…"

* * *

"Just stick to the plan" Austin says as we walk into school together. "Ignore him no matter what he says"

"I will ok, god! Your like a teacher or something" I laugh. "I'll see you in Chemistry, I have to go to my locker"

"Ok" he smiles, walking in the opposite direction to me.

I turn the dial, putting in the code to my locker so I could grab my Chemistry book but before I do, a note falls onto the floor. Picking it up, I notice the handwriting straight away, it was him…

_Ally, I've been a jerk, if you could forgive me, please meet me in room 13_

_~D_

Oh he was going to get it! I grab my Chemistry book and rush off to room 13. The thought didn't occur to me at the time that leaving him in that room and never showing up would cause him more pain then going and shouting at him. I was just so full of rage that he thought that I would suddenly forgive him the day after he dumped me for the 6th…7th… I cant even remember now how many times this has happened, so mine and Austin's plan just flies out of the window.

Walking into the room, I'm prepared to shout at him until my voice goes numb, but as I open the door, my mind set changes automatically. He's stood there in a dark blue shirt, black waistcoat, black skinny jeans and bright blue high tops, holding a huge bouquet of roses, a few candles on the desks, and suddenly all is forgotten.

"Ally" he says with a smile. "You came"

"Um… yeah" I stutter, still in shock, walking towards him.

"I'm so happy to see you. I'm so, so sorry for leaving that note I was ridicules and stupid!" he says, handing me the roses. "These are for you"  
"Their beautiful" I smile, smelling their beautiful sent.

"Is there any small, slight chance that you would take me back?" he asks as I put the roses down on a nearby desk.

"I… I don't know" I say, remembering what I had said to Austin yesterday.

"I promise I can change. I can be the guy you've always wanted" Maybe I was wrong, maybe it would be different this time. I mean, he pulled this off which was amazing enough so…

"Ok, I'll give you one final chance"

"yes" he smiles.

"I mean it this time Dallas. If you fuck up this time, I'm gone"

"I promise, I wont fuck up. I promise I will be the best boyfriend ever" he says wrapping his arms around my waist as my arms go around his neck.

"You wont regret it" he whispers, closing the gap between the both of us, his lips landing on mine.

"For fuck sake!" shouts a voice before there is a huge bang on a locker. I was tempted to go see who it was, but at that point I was too preoccupied with what was happening, and knowing that this time it would be different.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Boomerang Effect**

**Chapter Two**

"What kind of idiot are you?!" Austin sighs, collapsing next to me on the couch.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Your going back out with that dickhead Dallas! I thought that after all we'd talked about, just yesterday! You would have learnt that he's an idiot."

"Hey, he's not an idiot!"

"Do you not remember him dumping you by note?!" he says, getting exasperated.

"That's in the past" I say, trying to wave of this whole conversation.

"It was fucking yesterday!" he shouts, getting more and more annoyed.

"Yes, and were moving past that! I don't see why it has anything to do with you and why you cant be happy for me!" I shout back. I didn't want it to happen like this, I always hated arguing with Austin.

"It has something to do with me because I'm always the fucking one to pick up all the pieces. I'm the one who will sit with you through crappy movies and whenever your crying!"

"Well you don't have to do that!" I say, both of us standing up at the same time as the argument got more heated.

"But I do, every single time because that's what best friends are supposed to do! And guess what, best friends are there to give advice as well. Did you ever thing, just once while he was shoving his tongue down your throat just before he broke your heart that maybe, just maybe you should take my fucking advice and leave before he does some serious damage to you?"

"Dallas wouldn't hurt me"

"He has done! How many times now? 7-8? And every time you go back to him like some desperate idiot!"

"I am not a desperate idiot! And yes, several times I've thought, ok, maybe Austin's right, maybe I should just leave him! But every time I don't, because you know what Austin. I love him! I always have loved him! And if you cant accept that, then, then I think you should just leave"

"You know what, I will" he says, walking over to the door, but before he leaves he looks up to me. His brown eyes glinting at me, full of rage and sorrow. "I cant be happy for you because every time you come home crying because of what he's done to you, it breaks my heart. I cant be happy for you because he is a complete grade A ass hole and he doesn't even come close to deserving a girl like you. I cant be happy with you because your with him and not with…bye Ally" he says before storming out and slamming the door.

* * *

Austin didn't speak to me at all the next day at school, he blanked me the whole way through the whole day and purposely walked 10 steps behind me on the walk home. I hated whenever we argued because the aftermath caused more pain. Even though it was just the first night, I missed our joking and late night talks, but I knew I only had to suffer through it one night because that's the total amount of time our arguments last, so heading out the door next day, I was prepared for things to go back to normal.

"Austy!" I shout, walking a couple of steps behind him on our walk to school, but there's no reply, I assume he has his headphones in so I rush up in front of him, giving him a huge smile. But he doesn't have any headphones in…

"Austy?" I say again, but still no reply is given, he moves to the left and walks straight past me!

"Are you still ignoring me" I ask, walking next to him. "I'm not leaving until you talk to me" I say, shoving his arm with mine lightly, making him give me an evil glare for a split second before his eyes go back to his shoes.

"Come on Austin, you know I hate it when we argue. Please don't be so pathetic"

"Me pathetic?!" he scoffs.

"Yes you, we had a small argument, get over it!"

"You may be able to forgive so easily, but I don't"

"Why do you have to be like this?!" I shout, getting so frustrated. "Why do you have to drag out such a small argument!"

"You don't understand. Just go back to your jack ass boyfriend while you can, before he dumps you… again!" he scoffs again before speed walking away from me, leaving me stood there, my mouth hanging open in shock.

* * *

Grabbing some books out of my locker and slamming it shut as hard as I could. I was still furious from my meeting with Austin. How could my best friend be so furious over me dating a guy! He is supposed to be happy for me or at least not be a total ass hole about it! I'm usually not one for pay back, but I wanted him to feel as furious as he did, and it seemed like the universe was giving me perfect timing…

Austin was stood a few feet away talking to some guy at his locker just as Dallas walked through the door.

"Dallas!" I shout over very loudly, I can see through the corner of my eye that Austin is already looking, well that was easy to get his attention.

"Hey my sexy Ally-cat" he says with a wink, detaching from his friends and walking over to me. His arms instantly go to either side of my head, locking me in place with my back against my locker. I move one of his hands from the side of my head down to my bare leg, only covered by some extremely short shorts. He gives me a cheeky smirk before rubbing his hand up and down my leg a few times.

"I missed you" I say, wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer. Suddenly his mouth attacks mine, his tongue glides past my lips as his hand travels to my ass, giving it a tight squeeze. I open my eyes for a second to see Austin giving us what I thought was a death stare, but soon see it's a look of sadness and pity. Maybe this was a bit harsh… no, I did the right thing.

That will show him.


End file.
